osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Twill accord
The twill accord is a book found in the Arceuus Library in Great Kourend. Customers in the library may ask the player to provide the book for them, after which the player is rewarded with 2.5% Arceuus favour and a book of arcane knowledge. The location of the book is random, and changes every 80–100 minutes. If the book is dropped inside the Library, it will disappear. This is most likely to prevent the player from obtaining multiple copies in order to gain favour quicker by having the book readily available after a customer asks for it. The book transcribes the Royal accord of twill, the document that declared the transition of authority from the Council of Elders to the Lords of the five Houses of Great Kourend, and details the rotation of succession between the five Houses. Transcript before the Council of Elders, for the health of our soul and those of our ancestors and heirs, and the better ordering of our kingdom, at the advice of Ethrain Hosidius, Seabry Shayzien, Ret Piscarilius, Solange Lovakengj and Bourath Arceuus all royal Lords of our kingdom. , that of this day the Council of Elders shall cease to exercise authority over any action, collection of revenues, mobilisation of armies, distribution of revenues, seizure of goods or chattels belonging to any free man of the kingdom or any other thing as may be considered in the interest of the kingdom; within the Kingdom of Kourend in perpetuity. , that of this day the Royal Lords of our Kingdom whom are part of the great houses of Hosidius, Lovakengj, Shayzien, Piscarilius and Arceuus take complete responsibility for the kingdom perpetuity. , that of this day one member from the royal lords of our kingdom whom are part of the great houses of Hosidius, Lovakengj, Shayzien, Piscarilius and Arceuus shall be chosen to be the Grand Lord of Kourend for a period of no more than 10 years and be able to exercise authority over any action, collection of revenues, mobilisation of armies, distribution of revenues, seizure of goods or chattels belonging to any free man of the kingdom or any other thing as may be considered in the interest of the kingdom; within the Kingdom of Great Kourend. , that this day the royal lord of our Kingdom whom is part of the great house of Hosidius, will have 10 years as the role of Grand Lord. Upon the expiry of these 10 years he will willingly pass the title of Grand Lord to the royal lord of our Kingdom whom is part of the great house of Lovakengj for a period of no more than 10 years. And so it shall continue for the royal lord of our kingdom whom is part of the great house of Shayzien, then for the royal lord of our kingdom whom is part of the great house of Piscarilius and finally for the royal lord of our kingdom whom is part of the great house of Arceuus. Henceforth this is known as the Right of Succession to the Office of Grand Lord. , upon the expiry of the title of Grand Lord of the royal lord of our kingdom whom is part of the great house of Arceuus the title of Grand Lord is passed willingly to the royal lord of our kingdom whom is part of the great house of Hosidius and henceforth continues as the fourth statement of this Accord. , that if a suitable male lord of any of the royal lords of our kingdom whom are part of the great houses of Hosidius, Lovakengj, Shayzien, Piscarilius and Arceuus cannot be found at the start of their period as Grand Lord, whether due to infirmity of the mind or body or of questionable morality the Right of Succession to the Office of the Grand Lord is annulled and passed to the next royal lords of our kingdom whom are part of the great houses of Hosidius, Lovakengj, Shayzien, Piscarilius and Arceuus. , the royal lords of our kingdom whom are part of the great houses of Hosidius, Lovakengj, Shayzien, Piscarilius and Arceuus have sworn that all this shall be observed in good faith and without deceit. Changes |} Category:Texts & Tomes Category:Old School-exclusive content